The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
One of the approaches for treating spinal disorders involves straightening the vertebral column supported by spinal muscles. It is a well-established fact that swimming provides for rehabilitation with few contraindications of persons having spinal disorders. Swimming is also an optimal training exercise for people of any age. These are some of the reasons why pools are very popular.
When teaching persons to swim, training swimmers, or performing physiotherapeutic exercises with persons having spinal injuries or disorders, it is important to create pool conditions that allow the swimmer to feel comfortable. Traditional pools intended for simultaneous training of several persons do not allow adjusting the conditions in the pool to the needs and preferences of each person.
Furthermore, it is important to register the physical parameters of the person during swimming. Such parameters may be used for selecting a swimming or therapeutic program for the swimmer. Traditional pools do not allow monitoring the swimmer and registering physical parameters of the swimmer during physical activity in the pool.